Padme in Prison
by oofnet
Summary: The war was over, and Padme was no longer a senator, in fact she was no longer a free woman. Towards the end of the war after Anakin's failed murder of Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatines failed seizure of power she had been indicted. She had been removed from office based around the violation of numerous bi-laws. After that hearings began around governing practices and activities


The war was over, and Padme was no longer a senator, in fact she was no longer a free woman. Towards the end of the war after Anakin's failed murder of Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatines failed seizure of power she had been indicted. She had been removed from office based around the violation of numerous bi-laws. After that hearings began around governing practices and activities within the Senate during the war, when questioned about Anakin she had perjured herself and was soon arrested on those very charges. She had saved the humiliation of a trial and accepted a plea bargain that would see her serve three years at the, Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center women's wing.

Padme walked up the steps to the Prison in order to self-surrender herself to serve her sentence. She approached the clone guards with her lawyer at her side. As she came next to them her lawyer spoke.

"This is Padme Amidala, here to surrender on charges of Perjury," He spoke.

"Very well sir," the Clone Guard replied.

All the Clone Guards were dressed in traditional Clone trooper uniforms except for arrays of red paint along their uniform as well as the crest of The Republic.

The Clone my lawyer had just talked to motioned with his arm and two guards came over.

"This one is here to surrender, take her to processing," The guard told the other two.

"Sir yes sir," they replied in unison, "ma'am you need to lose the cloak."

"Ok," I quivered handing the cloak over to my lawyer leaving me in a draping robe like outfit that only showed my abs thankfully.

Then the clones both grabbed my arms and escorted me into the prison, I looked around at the city in the moment I had in between the blast doors careening open and careening closed it would be the last unobstructed view of the city of Coruscant for three years as the guards escorted her along. My freedom was over now beginning the hardest three years of my life.

In front of her was a hallway with dozens of corridors each indicated by a yellow ray shield. After a few moments of being escorted they made an abrupt turn into one of the corridors. One of the guards pulled out a card and pressed it against a surface and the ray shield disappeared momentarily as they went through. Inside was rows of chairs and a reception like area with a desk and secretarial area. Many other female inmates were sitting in the chairs with electric based handcuffs. Padme would soon come to find how those cuffs worked when the clones affixed steel bracelets to both my wrists and ankles then with the click of a button yellow bands appeared like chains to connect her wrists and ankles and on band to connect both. She was then motioned to go sit on the chairs next to the other inmates. In the cold chair reality began to set in but didn't have much time to, as a female officer entered the room dressed in traditional republic officer attire with a few red buttons along her breast and a small cap.

"All of you inmates rise to your feet," the female officer said.

Padme at the front of the line which was led into a showering room, all of the inmate's hands still bound.

"All of you inmates remove your clothes," the female officer commanded as she gave the command there bindings disappeared but the bracelets remained.

Padme felt nothing save the purist shame removing her clothes in front of dozens of people inmates and officers alike. Though she wasn't alone each inmate around her also removed there clothes respectively. Thankfully for Padme only humans were being strip searched in this batch.

"Ok ladies," the officer said, "put your arms at your side and stand against the wall."

Padme backed against the wall, everything was cold in the room her feet bare against the shower tile bordered on freezing however without even looking behind her she knew when she had hit the wall as she felt a cool sting on her bare ass.

"Ladies, space out from each other," the officer ordered as the inmates shuffled slightly away from each other, "now lift up your arms."

The officers raised flash lights and walked past each inmate shining them into there armpits to check for needles of whatever. Even though she knew where they were looking at she felt embarrassed as her breasts were fully exposed as they shine the light into her under arms. They soon concluded with the line and gave new orders.

"Ok ladies lift those breasts," the officer ordered.

Padme complied lifter her breasts up as the officers went down the line again her embarrassment continuing to increase rapidly. Her dark nipples pressed above her hands. The officer stopped, inspecting her shining the light over her tits before continuing down the line. Finishing the officers issued new orders.

"Ladies turn around with hands against the wall," the officer barked, and ash did all the inmates Padme included turned around placing their hands on the wall, "now bend over and pull your butt cheeks apart."

Now Padme was extending her feet backward bending over further with her hands pressed to the wall then moving them to pull apart her ass cheeks. Her ass was fully exposed both her pussy and asshole were freezing from the exposure to the cold shower room she kept her eyes facing front as once more the officers went along shining their flashlights into each of the inmate's asses. Padme knew when they got to her when the heat of the flashlight somewhat warmed her vagina and butthole. Her humiliation only continued to escalate as this part of the search concluded.

"Ok ladies open your mouth and stick out your tongue," the officer ordered.

The officer once more went down the line shing the light down each girls throat before ordering them to lean their head back so a light could be shined up their nostrils. Padme did as ordered showing her mouth.

"Alright ladies turn back around and run your fingers through your hair," the officer commanded. All the inmates followed this command running their fingers through their hair. "Now place your hand behind your heads and take two paces forward," the officer stated.

Padme followed exactly the instructions taking the two paces.

"Now I'll walk up to each of you when I do you are to squat and cough three times," the officer commanded.

Padme was truly nervous for this as the officer began down the line. Each inmate began to do as instructed until finally they reached Padme. The officer looked at her, sheepishly she bowed her head and began her squat when she was at the bottom she let out a _Cough,_ then rose once more and dropped again letting out another _Cough,_ then the third and final time she let out another _Cough,_ each time she squatted and coughed she could feel the inside of both her vagina and asshole expanding and contracting releasing nothing but air.

All the inmates stood at attention completely naked after the squatting portion of the search. Padme still slumped under shame and humiliation with her arms crossed over her breasts and attempting to make duel use through hands to cover her crotch which was only slightly unshaven and the upper lips of her pussy.

The officer began to pace as she began a pseudo speech. Other female officers dressed much the same entered the room with stacks of clothing. The officer laid a stack before each nude inmate, the mere sight of clothing excited Padme. The clothing consisted of one orange shirt, one pair of orange pants, a white pair of granny panties, a none wired white cloth bra, a white under shirt and black boots. She awaited the officer's orders.

"Ladies get dressed," the officer ordered.

With relief Padme reached for the panties immediately slipping into them followed by the bra then the under shirt and finally the orange prison scrubs and the black boots.

"Well at least I'm clothed," Padme muttered to herself. As soon as she had put on the prison attire her cuffs re-illuminated and her mobility was once again limited from both ankles to wrists.

She was soon back in a line with the other inmates marching along with clone escort through another dim yellow hallway with light grey steel serving as a wall and ray shielded corridors. One of which the group turned into. Inside was the final end of processing. A simple mug shot, urine sample, more finger printing and a small blood sample.

First was the mug shot which was simple she stood in front of a droid with one eye as a camera until an officer motioned her along to the next phase. Fingerprinting began with a droid gripping her hand and pressing each of her hands onto a scanner. Next, she was shuffled along to a small area of the room where other girls were squatting down doing what she was about to be ordered to do.

"Inmate urine sample time," one of the officers commanded.

At least its all-girls around Padme thought lowering her pants to just bellow her ass cheeks and squatted down placing a cup below her and nervously began to pee into the cup as she was quite nervous not much came out and she was utterly humiliated peeing in full view of a bunch of people but eventually she reached a marked spot on the small test cup, pulling up her panties then her prison scrubs as she was shuffled along to an area where a floating medical droid poked her withdrawing a small quantity of blood. Then she was escorted with a smaller group of inmates escorted by clones once more. Her bands once more illuminated restricting her once more as she was led through yet another hallway. This time however the turn wasn't into some small room it was into the cell block. It was a giant cylinder room with an uncountable number of yellow ray shielded cells. A miniature speeder with two clones wielding electro staffs approached on floating platform.

"Inmate," one of the escort clones shoved me with his blaster forward, "Get on."

I walked forward on to the platform as it sped away from the small dock they had entered on. It floated past along the spire wall of cell after cell. In many ways it reminded Padme of the senate building. As they began to slow, and Padme looked around she realized that the room was split in half one half was men four to a cell the other half was women. The cells had a translucent yellow ray shield blocking passage and allowing constant monitoring and no privacy from both inmates and guards. Each cell housed up to four inmates. The platform came to a stop at a cell and the ray shield vanished. One of the clones once more shoved Padme into the cell. Inside were two other inmates one was a green Twi'Lek the other was another human female. The cell was gray with four beds jetting from the wall they were truly little more than metal slabs with small cushioning and some blankets the cell was mostly bear with only a steel toilet sink combo. The toilet was behind the beds and in the center of the back wall.

"Welcome to our personal rendition on hell," the human said. She too was dressed in the same dark orange prison outfit. She was skinny and flat with short cut auburn hair ending at her neck.

"Thank you," Padme responded very sheepishly.

"Feeling shy?" The green Twi'Lek inquired.

"Tired more or less," I answered.

"Intake will do that to you," The Twi'Lek responded getting up and moving toward the back of the cell and pulling down her pants as she took a seat on the toilet and began to go the bathroom right in front of everyone. Her pants were at her ankles, but her panties granted the Twi'Lek some privacy as she had pulled them to her thighs shielding her pussy from direct sight as we could hear the sound of her peeing.

"I'll… uh grant you your privacy?" I questioned.

The human chimed in, "If you want its really no matter. This is what life in here is not much for privacy showers are communal, strip searches are regular and yes, we piss and shit right in front of each other. Nature will call upon you eventually and you'll fall right into line here," she almost chuckled as she gave her proto speech.

More strip searches? Communal showers? Using the bathroom in view of everyone? This was all weighing quite heavy on Padme as it began to sink in.

The Twi'Lek reached within the toilet pulling out some toilet paper and wiping through her crotch before pulling up both her panties and pants.

"Yea you'll find your beat here," the Twi'Lek chuckled, "what you in for anyway?"

Not wanting to start off with a lie Padme responded, "Perjury, three years."

"Nice," replied the other woman, "I'm in for securities fraud six years, so where in the same line here."

Padme took no liking to that, comparison to criminals wasn't her dream but she guessed she was in prison and that was it.

"Ha! White collar girls. Unlicensed Prostitution eighteen months," the Twi'Lek laughed.

The lights began to flicker, and a voice came over the loud speaker announcing, "Time for lights out inmates."

The lights went fully dim and as the other too went to their bunk and placed the orange scrubs to the side. Padme joined them laying in her full jumpsuit above the covers. After a couple moments Padme figured now was as good a time as any and went to the back of the cell to the toilet and pulled down her pants and took her seat on the toilet. The cold steel pressed against her ass cheeks as she began to pee in full view of anyone who looked and appeared some of the males were looking. Her situation began once more to set in she had gone from queen to senator to inmate taking a shit in full view of dozens of inmates and her cell mates who appeared at least to be asleep. She soon pushed out what remained from both her bladder and bowls. Then she reached within the toilet for toilet paper to wipe her ass. She then got up and went over to her bunk taking off her pants and shirt and climbed into the bed pulling the sheets over her body and sliding into rest.

The war was over, and Padme was no longer a citizen, in fact she was no longer a free woman. Towards the end of the war after Anakin's failed murder of Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatines failed seizure of power she had been indicted. She had been removed from office based around the violation of numerous bi-laws. After that hearing began around governing practices and activities within the Senate during the war, when questioned about Anakin she had perjured herself and was soon arrested on those very charges. She had saved the humiliation of a trial and accepted a plea bargain that would see her serve three years at the, Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center women's wing.

Padme walked up the steps to the Prison in order to self-surrender herself to serve her sentence. She approached the clone guards with her lawyer at her side. As she came next to them her lawyer spoke.

"This is Padme Amidala, here to surrender on charges of Perjury," He spoke.

"Very well sir," the Clone Guard replied.

All the Clone Guards were dressed in traditional Clone trooper uniforms except for arrays of red paint along their uniform as well as the crest of The Republic.

The Clone my lawyer had just talked to motioned with his arm and two guards came over.

"This one is here to surrender, take her to processing," The guard told the other two.

"Sir yes sir," they replied in unison, "ma'am you need to lose the cloak."

"Ok," I quivered handing the cloak over to my lawyer leaving me in a draping robe like outfit that only showed my abs thankfully.

Then the clones both grabbed my arms and escorted me into the prison, I looked around at the city in the moment I had in between the blast doors careening open and careening closed it would be the last unobstructed view of the city of Coruscant for three years as the guards escorted her along. Her freedom was over now beginning the hardest three years of her life.

In front of her was a hallway with dozens of corridors each indicated by a yellow ray shield. After a few moments of being escorted they made an abrupt turn into one of the corridors. One of the guards pulled out a card and pressed it against a surface and the ray shield disappeared momentarily as they went through. Inside was rows of chairs and a reception like area with a desk and secretarial area. Many other female inmates were sitting in the chairs with electric based handcuffs. Padme would soon come to find how those cuffs worked when the clones affixed steel bracelets to both my wrists and ankles then with the click of a button yellow bands appeared like chains to connect her wrists and ankles and on band to connect both. She was then motioned to go sit on the chairs next to the other inmates. In the cold chair reality began to set in but didn't have much time to, as a female officer entered the room dressed in traditional republic officer attire with a few red buttons along her breast and a small cap.

"All of you inmates rise to your feet," the female officer said.

Padme at the front of the line which was led into a showering room, all of the inmate's hands still bound.

"All of you inmates remove your clothes," the female officer commanded as she gave the command there bindings disappeared but the bracelets remained.

Padme felt nothing save the purist shame removing her clothes in front of dozens of people inmates and officers alike. Though she wasn't alone each inmate around her also removed there clothes respectively. Thankfully for Padme only humans were being strip searched in this batch.

"Ok ladies," the officer said, "put your arms at your side and stand against the wall."

Padme backed against the wall, everything was cold in the room her feet bare against the shower tile bordered on freezing however without even looking behind her she knew when she had hit the wall as she felt a cool sting on her bare ass.

"Ladies, space out from each other," the officer ordered as the inmates shuffled slightly away from each other, "now lift up your arms."

The officers raised flash lights and walked past each inmate shining them into there armpits to check for needles of whatever. Even though she knew where they were looking at she felt embarrassed as her breasts were fully exposed as they shine the light into her under arms. They soon concluded with the line and gave new orders.

"Ok ladies lift those breasts," the officer ordered.

Padme complied lifter her breasts up as the officers went down the line again her embarrassment continuing to increase rapidly. The officer stopped, inspecting her before continuing down the line. Finishing the officers issued new orders.

"Ladies turn around with hands against the wall," the officer barked, and ash did all the inmates Padme included turned around placing their hands on the wall, "now bend over pull over and spread your butt cheeks."

Now Padme was extending her feet backward bending over further with her hands pressed to the wall. Her ass was fully exposed both her pussy and asshole were freezing from the exposure she kept her eyes facing front as once more the officers went along shining their flashlights into each of the inmate's asses. Padme knew when they got to her when the heat of the flashlight somewhat warmed her genital area. Her humiliation only continued to escalate as this part of the search concluded.

"Alright ladies turn back around and run your fingers through your hair," the officer commanded. All the inmates followed this command running their fingers through their hair. "Now place your hand behind your heads and take two paces forward," the officer stated.

Padme followed exactly the instructions pacing forward.

"Now I'll walk up to each of you when I do you are to squat and cough three times," the officer commanded.

Padme was truly nervous for this as the officer began down the line. Each inmate began to do as instructed until finally they reached Padme. The officer looked at her, sheepishly she bowed her head and began her squat when she was at the bottom she let out a _Cough,_ then rose once more and dropped again letting out another _Cough,_ then the third and final time she let out another _Cough,_ each time she squatted and coughed she could feel the inside of both her vagina and asshole expanding and contracting releasing nothing but air.

All the inmates stood at attention completely naked after the squatting portion of the search. Padme still slumped under shame and humiliation with her arms crossed over her breasts and attempting to make duel use through hands to cover her crotch which was only slightly unshaven and the upper lips of her pussy.

The officer began to pace as she began a pseudo speech. Other female officers dressed much the same entered the room with stacks of clothing. The officer laid a stack before each nude inmate, the mere sight of clothing excited Padme. The clothing consisted of one orange shirt, one pair of orange pants, a white pair of granny panties, a none wired white cloth bra, a white under shirt and black boots. She awaited the officer's orders.

"Ladies get dressed," the officer ordered.

With relief Padme reached for the panties immediately slipping into them followed by the bra then the under shirt and finally the orange prison scrubs and the black boots.

"Well at least I'm clothed," Padme muttered to herself. As soon as she had put on the prison attire her cuffs re-illuminated and her mobility was once again limited from both ankles to wrists.

She was soon back in a line with the other inmates marching along with clone escort through another dim yellow hallway with light grey steel serving as a wall and ray shielded corridors. One of which the group turned into. Inside was the final end of processing. A simple mug shot, urine sample, more finger printing and a small blood sample.

First was the mug shot which was simple she stood in front of a droid with one eye as a camera until an officer motioned her along to the next phase. Fingerprinting began with a droid gripping her hand and pressing each of her hands onto a scanner. Next, she was shuffled along to a small area of the room where other girls were squatting down doing what she was about to be ordered to do.

"Inmate urine sample time," one of the officers commanded.

At least its all-girls around Padme thought lowering her pants to just bellow her ass cheeks and squatted down placing a cup below her and nervously began to pee into the cup as she was quite nervous not much came out and she was utterly humiliated peeing in full view of a bunch of people but eventually she reached a marked spot on the small test cup, pulling up her panties then her prison scrubs as she was shuffled along to an area where a floating medical droid poked her withdrawing a small quantity of blood. Then she was escorted with a smaller group of inmates escorted by clones once more. Her bands once more illuminated restricting her once more as she was led through yet another hallway. This time however the turn wasn't into some small room it was into the cell block. It was a giant cylinder room with an uncountable number of yellow ray shielded cells. A miniature speeder with two clones wielding electro staffs approached on floating platform.

"Inmate," one of the escort clones shoved me with his blaster forward, "Get on."

I walked forward on to the platform as it sped away from the small dock they had entered on. It floated past along the spire wall of cell after cell. In many ways it reminded Padme of the senate building. As they began to slow, and Padme looked around she realized that the room was split in half one half was men four to a cell the other half was women. The cells had a translucent yellow ray shield blocking passage and allowing constant monitoring and no privacy from both inmates and guards. Each cell housed up to four inmates. The platform came to a stop at a cell and the ray shield vanished. One of the clones once more shoved Padme into the cell. Inside were two other inmates one was a green Twi'Lek the other was another human female. The cell was gray with four beds jetting from the wall they were truly little more than metal slabs with small cushioning and some blankets the cell was mostly bear with only a steel toilet sink combo. The toilet was behind the beds and in the center of the back wall.

"Welcome to our personal rendition on hell," the human said. She too was dressed in the same dark orange prison outfit. She was skinny and flat with short cut auburn hair ending at her neck.

"Thank you," Padme responded very sheepishly.

"Feeling shy?" The green Twi'Lek inquired.

"Tired more or less," I answered.

"Intake will do that to you," The Twi'Lek responded getting up and moving toward the back of the cell and pulling down her pants as she took a seat on the toilet and began to go the bathroom right in front of everyone. Her pants were at her ankles, but her panties granted the Twi'Lek some privacy as she had pulled them to her thighs shielding her pussy from direct sight as we could hear the sound of her peeing.

"I'll… uh grant you your privacy?" I questioned.

The human chimed in, "If you want its really no matter. This is what life in here is not much for privacy showers are communal, strip searches are regular and yes, we piss and shit right in front of each other. Nature will call upon you eventually and you'll fall right into line here," she almost chuckled as she gave her proto speech.

More strip searches? Communal showers? Using the bathroom in view of everyone? This was all weighing quite heavy on Padme as it began to sink in.

The Twi'Lek reached within the toilet pulling out some toilet paper and wiping through her crotch before pulling up both her panties and pants.

"Yea you'll find your beat here," the Twi'Lek chuckled, "what you in for anyway?"

Not wanting to start off with a lie Padme responded, "Perjury, three years."

"Nice," replied the other woman, "I'm in for securities fraud six years, so where in the same line here."

Padme took no liking to that, comparison to criminals wasn't her dream but she guessed she was in prison and that was it.  
"Ha! White collar girls. Unlicensed Prostitution eighteen months," the Twi'Lek laughed.  
The lights began to flicker, and a voice came over the loud speaker announcing, "Time for lights out inmates."  
The lights went fully dim and as the other too went to their bunk and placed the orange scrubs to the side. Padme joined them laying in her full jumpsuit above the covers. After a couple moments Padme figured now was as good a time as any and went to the back of the cell to the toilet and pulled down her pants and took her seat on the toilet. The cold steel pressed against her ass cheeks as she began to pee in full view of anyone who looked and appeared some of the males were looking. Her situation began once more to set in she had gone from queen to senator to inmate taking a shit in full view of dozens of inmates and her cell mates who appeared at least to be asleep. She soon pushed out what remained from both her bladder and bowls. Then she reached within the toilet for toilet paper to wipe her ass. She then got up and went over to her bunk taking off her pants and shirt and climbed into the bed pulling the sheets over her body and sliding into rest.


End file.
